opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Henshin Henshin no Mi
The Henshin Henshin no Mi '(返信返信の実, Mutate Mutate Fruit'') Is a Paramecia Class Devil Fruit that mutates any living organ or dead creature and give it a mind of its own, '''Henshin '''is short for '''Henshin Suru '''which means '''Mutate, It was eaten by Jackal Knight's left eye. Strength And Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is that is can cause any living organ (Meaning any organ from a living creature) or a dead creature's body to mutate into a monstrous form and gain a mind of its own in which if it was "eaten" by a dead body of a dog (for example) the dog would mutate into a monstrous form and gain a new mind meaning he wont remember anything from his past before his death thus beginning "a new life" and the dog will be able to turn back to its original form at any time, This gives the fruit fruit a trait similarity to a Zoan Class Devil Fruit, In this case this Devil Fruit has been "eaten" by the left eye of Jackal Knight thus it gained a mind of its own and is able of mutating freely at anytime it wishes to, When the Eye mutates it becomes surounded by a black cape with a top hat tied onto it by chains, The top hat has a card on it that has "Love & Peace" written on it, It is unknown how those accesories apear on the Eye when it mutates as it remains unknown without an explanation, The Eye become large with a red pupil and pink sclera, It is located within the cape, The abilites the Eye gains are mostly connected to the accesories that the Eye gains through unknown means which are the ability to control the capes movements trapping people, Shooting sharp cards from the top hat that can slice through metal and finally use two long chains mainly for capture, The only known ability that the Eye gets that isnt connected to the accesories is its incredible eye sight that it gains which allows the Eye to see through incredibly long distances and follow nearly every movements no matter how fast it is even being able to follow the movements of Soru with ease. The known weaknesses for this fruit arent very major because they do not affect the combat capabilities of the user very much, The first known weakness is that the Eye may gain its own mind but cannot gain the ability to speak at all thus it may be a flaw in some occasions such as trying to warn Jackal Knight from an attack when he isnt aware of it and the Eye cannot call for him telling him that, Another weakness is that the fruit's abilities given to the user after its mutation are limited for the fact that the Eye cannot shoot unlimited amounts of sharp cards, Either than that the user suffers from the standart Devil Fruit weakness. Trivia *It is unknown what will happen if a living creature and not an organ or a dead corpse would consume this fruit as its purposes were mainly mentioned to be with living organs and lifeless creatures. *This is probably the only Paramecia Class Devil Fruit so far to be seen to have a trait similar to that of a Zoa, Yet despite having a similar trait for a Zoan Class it still has a difference which is the number of transformations because Zoan Class Devil Fruits allow the user to gain three transformations (Original, Hybrid and Full Form) while this fruit only allows two transformations (Original and Mutated) thus they still contain a difference. *It is unknown if another organ or corpse would have "ate" this fruit it would also gain accesories like the Eye does when it mutates. *The Eye "eating" the Henshin Henshin no Mi is similar to how a weapon can "eat" a Devil Fruit with the difference that the weapon consumes a Zoan Class as no weapon so far has been shown to consume another Class aside Zoan, Thus it is unknown if this Paramecia Class Devil Fruit would do any affect to a weapon if it "ate" it because like Zoan this fruit can give a lifeless object a mind of its own. *Aside from the mutation ability given by this fruit, It being able of giving a dead corpse or organ a mind of its own is similar to the story of Frankenstein because of how different pieces of dead bodies were put together and given life and a mind of its own to the body thus it is similar to how this Devil Fruit brings back the dead only with a new mind of its own probably same as how Frankenstein's Monster had a new mind of its own for not knowing anything about whats going on. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit